pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cameron
Cameron is a Pokémon Trainer that Ash and co. met at Lacunosa Town after the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup in Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! and one of the four trainers in the Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 in the Japan-only downloadable Pokémon World Tournament Unova League event. He is the fourth of Ash's rivals in Unova. Appearance Cameron is a boy, with brown hair and blue eyes. Cameron wears a yellow shirt with orange stripes on his shoulders, a pair of blue shorts, a pair of white socks and orange-black shoes with white soles. Cameron also wears an orange headwear and a white scarf. Personality Cameron has a habit of making a lot of errors like he thought trainers only needed seven badges to enter the Unova League, and thought a Pokémon trainer is suppose to carry only five Pokémon, and thought that it was going to take in Ecruteak City in the Johto region or sometimes setting up tents like he did in the Junior Cup and Unova League to be early but was actually late. He also came out for the fireworks display, and his battle with Ash. He also has the habit to accidentally hit himself on the head by stretching his bandage usually while battling or when frustrated just so he can get good ideas. Though he does have very impressing battling skills as shown when he battled both Marlon and Bianca, as well as Ash in the Unova League. Biography Season 15: BW Rival Destinies Cameron appeared alongside his main partner Riolu and was meant to compete in World Tournament Junior Cup. Noticing Pikachu, Cameron put out a TV remote, but seeing he made a mistake, he took out his Pokédex he was meant to scan Pikachu with. Much to his disappointment, he was too late and the Junior Cup was over already. Later on, he shows up after Ash and his friends say their farewells to Dawn. There, he officially announced that he is going to enter the Unova League and had thought it took place in Johto's Blackthorn City. However, he originally mistakenly thought that trainers only needed seven badges to enter the League but found that he eight badges to enter, making him frustrated, for there was no Gym around. Jervis told him there is a gym near Town located in Humilau City. He decided to head there; Ash and friends offered to go with him and gladly accepted.BW095: Goodbye, Junior Cup - Hello Adventure! In the next episode, as Cameron along with Ash and his friends were travelling Humilau City, Cameron, Ash, along with Riolu, Pikachu, and Meloetta get lost in the forest. Meanwhile, Iris and Cilan find out about and head to Humilau City anyway, hoping they will find them there. Cameron and Ash tried many ways to find out where the city was, but comically failed, the two gave it a rest and decided to camp out on a cave along with the other Pokémon that night. Finally the next day Cameron and Ash find Humilau city, there they see a big Wailord coming right at them, the Wailord was owned by none other than Marlon the Humilau Gym Leader. Marlon the offers them a ride and takes them to the Humilau Gym. After arriving to the Gym, Cameron challenges Marlon to a battle, Marlon accepts. At first, Cameron was going to use his Riolu to battle, but because he left it on the other side he couldn't use it, he had no choice but to use his other Pokémon. The Marlon used his Jellicent and Mantine, while, Cameron used his Ferrothorn and Samurott. Cameron ultimately wins and earns his final badge. Afterwards, Cameron and Ash depart ways and promise to meet in the Unova League. After registering for the Pokémon League, Ash and all of his friends come across a tent. When a Riolu comes out, they realize it belongs to none other than Cameron. Cameron tells them that he has been camping out for 3 days, however Ash tells Cameron that he has to register. However, an announcement says that registration is over. Ash and Cameron rush to the registration desk, where they just catch Nurse Joy leaving. While she initially refuses to sign Cameron up, Ash and Cameron are able to persuade her otherwise, and Cameron is entered in. In Curtain Up, Unova League!, he battles Keno and his Eelektross with his Ferrothorn, however Ferrothorn is injured by 2 hits from Crush Claw. In Mission: Defeat Your Rival! Ferrothorn beats Eelektross by using Pin Missile in its mouth, advancing his trainer to the top 64. He battles Bianca in the next round. He used his Samurott to defeat Escavalier and inflicted major damage against her Emboar before losing to Attract. Riolu then battles, and defeats the larger Emboar without being hit by a single attack. Cameron's Ferrothorn and Riolu advance him past the next two rounds, where he learns that he has to battle Ash in the Quarter-Finals. He opens up with his secret weapon, Hydreigon. The battle takes place in Cameron's Secret Weapon!. After an intense seesaw match, Ash's Snivy nearly defeats his Riolu, almost securing the win for Ash. However, Riolu evolves into Lucario, and defeats both Snivy and Pikachu in the next episode, securing the win for Cameron. Cameron however is defeated in the next round by Virgil, placing him in the top 4. Games Black 2 and White 2 Cameron appears in the Japan-only downloadable Pokémon World Tournament Unova League event for Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 along with Trip, Stephan, and Virgil in the Wi-Fi event You Challenge the Unova League Too! as a minor character. Pokémon Anime On hand Games Black 2 and White 2 World Tournament (You Challenge the Unova League Too!) Trivia *Cameron is the only one of the Seven Unova rivals to have both Pokémon from Generation V and from other Generations. *Along with Trip and Bianca, Cameron has a final evolved Pokémon of one of the three Unova starters, Samurott. *In the Pokémon Black 2 & White 2, Trip uses the Youngster sprite, but it's marked as Pokémon Trainer. Gallery Kotetsu en riolu.jpg|Cameron and Riolu Kotetsu's Badges.png|Cameron's Gym Badges Kotetsu.png Unova_Rivals.png Category:Rivals Category:Ash's Rivals Category:Unova League Competitors Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Pokémon game characters